The History of Lightning
by Flamepaw
Summary: This is my spin of the story of Thalia. From the beginnings of with her actress mom, to her fight to the death on Half-Blood Hill, Thalia tells the story in her own words because, well she feels like doing it. Thuke. Review please!
1. My Boring Backstory

**Hi! This my second take on this story. I didn't like the first chapter I wrote so I rewrote it. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. **

* * *

"Stupid mom. I'll show her. Nothing? Huf. Wait a second, I am I talking to myself?" I stopped walking. I was on a side of some empty highway in the middle of no where, and I was talking to myself.

'_That's it! I finally lost it!' _I thought to myself, _Two years on my own, running from monsters and gods knows what else, has finally done it. It's all HER fault. _

Two years later and I still can't get her out of my mind. My mother.

Funny how I ran away to get away from her and now she is all I can think about it her, oh and how freaking hot it is.

Eight years of putting up with her drunkenness and her smart ass comments and I had finally had enough. It wasn't hard leaving. The shelter we stayed at had no money for security.

Yea, I said shelter. We have been homeless since I was five when my grandmother, who we were living with, died. My mom had spent all her TV career money getting herself drunk each night and couldn't find another job, no wants an old run down women. She had dropped out of high school at sixteen to become and star and actually made it for awhile. That is until she got herself pregnant and the studio fired her. I could live with all of that, but when I was five she started losing it. She started acting all crazy and doing weird things. That's weird, I just realized that was the same year I started to see the monsters around me. Well anyways, everything changed when I was five, take for example the night I left.

* * *

I didn't move when the door slammed closed. I heard something drop on the floor and footsteps coming towards me. I was lying down on the bottom bunk of a shaking bunk bed, I never slept in the top one for reasons I don't want to discuss at the current time. Anyways my mom walked in, hangover from wherever she was last night. Her dress was inside out and she had on two different shoes, two left ones.

"Mom, I'm hungry."

She made some sort of growling noise and slumped to the bathroom, the only other room in the small apartment. We were at some shelter in LA that let mothers with their children stay in small apartments for a week. Each week you had to line up again and hope they didn't run out or else you were sleeping on the streets for a week.

"Mom! I'm hungry!" I shouted at her.

"So go get something from the kitchen," she slurred.

I looked around at the concrete walls. "Mom, there is no kitchen."

She either didn't hear me or didn't care because she said nothing as she closed the door to the bathroom.

I jumped out of bed and looked through her purse lying by the front door. Along with a yo-yo, a top of a lipstick and two pennies, I found a half eaten bag of Lays chips and ate what was left.

"What's wrong with your hair?" said a voice behind me. I swear I jumped ten feet into the air, but it was just my mother in the same weird getup.

"What?" I caught my breath.

"Your hair, it's all," she made circling motion with her hands, "You're ugly."

"Thanks mom," I mumbled. I ran my fingers through my long knotted black hair. I haven't brushed it for a few days, what's the point if it was only to get knotted again.

"It would look better if you would let my cut it."

"No, no. You look like me. Long hair. Blue eyes. Very pretty."

She was right. I did look like a younger, more smarter, version of her, with long black hair and light blue eyes. I hated my hair long, it got in my way too much, but my mother would never let me cut it no matter how tangled it got.

"I don't want to look like _you_," I snapped. I was hungry and tired of listening to someone who had as much sense as a two year old.

For once I got a response out of her, her eyes turned cold and she grabbed onto my arm tight. "What? You want to look like your stupid father?"

"I don't know who my father is!" I shouted at her and tired to release her grip.

She held on tighter, for a drunk she was pretty strong. "You're just as useless as he is."

"You're the useless one. Why don't you get off your lazy ass and get a job." For a six year old I had a lot of angry that I had been building up over the years and something about that night made me finally crack.

"Why don't I drop you the top of thing building and watch you smashed into a thousand pieces." She shook me.

"I hate you!' I screamed as I tried to kick her but before I could my aim she throw me on the floor. I hit my head on the concrete floor but I got up right away.

I was so angry I didn't notice the little sparks coming from my hands.

"So leave! You think you can do better then me? You think I'm so stupid that I can't handle anything? Try for yourself!"

"I will!" I stomp my feet, but I didn't make for the door. I slammed the bathroom door shut and collapsed on the floor, crying. I hated crying. Crying was what my mother did when her latest boyfriend dumps her. I hated my life. I want it to change. I was so frustrated I kicked the bathroom sink. My mom's backpack spilled out onto the floor. A pair of scissors lay next to my leg.

_Why couldn't it change? Why couldn't' I make it change. So what if I was only six years old, you're never too young or too old to make a change. _

I picked up the scissors and grasped a clump of my hair. I breathed slowly in and felt the weight lift off my shoulders.

Ten minutes later and my hair was as even as it was going to get. It was ragged and was longer in the back then in the front but I didn't have time to be picky. I had heard my mom crash down in the bottom bunk three minutes ago and I knew she never stayed asleep long.

I looked at my new self in the broken mirror on the wall. But hair no longer looked my mothers, but my eyes did. I looked around the small spaced and I picked up my mother's make up bad from the floor. I found some black eyeliner and outlined my eyes. I didn't do a great job, I look liked a raccoon but they were a lot hasher than my mothers. I was no longer her little twin.

I picked up my backpack from the floor in the main room and tip toed to the front floor.

My mother didn't move as I slowly closed the door behind me.

The first few days were great. I got to do what I wanted when I wanted. I found ten dollars on the ground and was able to buy some food, but after that it was all down hill.

It started to rain and I ran out of food. That wouldn't let into the shelter unless you were with an adult, so I slept under the playground at the park.

I hated to admit it, but my mom was right. I couldn't do better, not as six years old living on the streets. I decided to go back to my mother, no matter how much I didn't want to. There was only one problem with that. When I got to the shelter my mom was gone. The shelter had gave our room away with my mom had checked out. She was gone; out of my life for good.

* * *

I looked around. I haven't seen I tree since I got that train that a jumped two days ago. I think I was California, but I wasn't completely sure. I was surrounded by stupid shrubs and dirt. I sat down in the dirt as the sun beat down upon my head.

'_Stupid Apollo'_

I was tired, hungry, thirsty and bored. _It couldn't worst. No, wait I take that back._ I looked around nervously but nothing had move. _That's one good thing about this dumb place; I can see everything for miles. No monsters._

I rubbed my chain bracelet. I had gotten pretty good at fighting over the years but that didn't mean I went looking for fights.

My stomach growled and I slowly got off the floor and began walking again.

A few more miles and I got to a small town and I planned my food robbery.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. I Electricute Some People

**Hello again! I didn't get alot of reviews last time so I not complete sure if I am going to finish this story. I know I haven't really gone anywhere yet with this story but I need to get some stuff out of the way so the rest of the story makes sense. Thaila will meet Luke in the next chapter so I think that will speed some stuff up. Sorry for the short chapter but if I added it with the next one it would have been too long. I hope you like! Review if you want me to finish it :)**

* * *

LA had nothing on this little nobody town, but I could still tell it was a major city. After a few minutes of staring at a road sign, I finally figured out I was in some city named San Diego. Yea, two years later I was still in California. The Downtown part of the city was about five miles down hill from where I sat.

I was hidden behind a mail box across the street from a gas station. The streets were empty except for a police car parked outside the gas station, just my luck.

There was just one employee behind the counter inside; his face was hidden behind yesterday's newspaper. The police officer was shoving his face with a pink frosting donut on a bench outside the place; disgusting creature.

The fat moron didn't even notice me when I went across the street and ducked behind his patrol car.

The car's door was lock but that was no problem to me. I put my hand on the outside metal, near the door's lock. I closed my eyes and thought about my stupid mother, she never fail to make me angry. I felt a tiny electric shock release from my hand and small click of the door unlocking.

I slowly open the door, but I didn't need to worry, the pig was onto a cream filled with sprinkles. I reached my hand across the seat and released the emergency brake; of course the stupid idiot didn't put his brake on. The car started slowly rolling forward as I jumped behind the nearest gas pump.

You should have seen that dummy run, waving his flabby arms in the air, screaming "My car! My car!" Hilarious.

The worker ran out of the store to see what was going on and that's when I made my move. I ran into the store. I filled my bag with whatever I could grab. I grabbed a and water from the refrigerator and turned to leave, but found the door blocked.

The worker had reentered the store, while I was busy, and now had the expression of "ummm" on his face. I don't know if he was shocked that his store was being robbed by a ten year old girl or the fact that the ten year old girl was dressed in punk clothes and black eyeliner eyes. I tried to make a break for it but before I got out the door the worker grabbed my arm.

I hated people touching me.

I saw the blue lightening release from my arm the man was holding onto. He exploded backwards, knocking over a shelf, smoke rose from his fired hair.

I leap off the curb and I tired to run away but I felt very dizzy. Using my powers greatly weakens me whenever I use them and combine that with the fact I hadn't ate or slept in a few days, well I knew I had to find somewhere to rest fast.

I tired to make it back to the mail box I had hidden behind earlier, but before I made it across the street, someone else had grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" The police man huffed and puffed.

And that's where I made my big mistake. I know I have anger issues, but I couldn't help it, my mind goes blank whenever I'm mad. I hated people touching me so much, and this one was sweating on me on top of it! I let loose a current of blue lightening, releasing me from his hold, but making me feel sick. I made it two steps before it all went black.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. The Lionness and Luke

**Hola! So this is my verison of how Luke met Thalia and I hope you like it... yea read on :) And review please!**

* * *

I felt as if I had been microwave, so it took me a few moments to realized that I was lying in bed. Then I sat up too quickly making my head spin. When my eyes finally focused, I saw that I was in a room filled with old fashion beds, the kind they had at the shelter. The walls were painted all different colors like some paint war happen here in the past and the walls lost. There was also posters on the walls that had corny sayings on them like "Keep Moving Forward!" and "Everyday is a Beautiful Day!"

I was alone in the room but I knew I wasn't the only one that slept here because the floor was littered with suitcases and backpacks of kid's things.

I had laid myself in an orphanage, great.

Someone had taken off of my shoes, that really ticked me off, but I found them under my bed along with my bag. I put them on and snuck out of the room.

I could voices of small children playing outside. The place seemed to be empty. I walked out into the hall. I was on the second story of some building. I wasn't completely sure how I got here, but I knew I wanted out. I walked pass an identical room of the room I just left. I made it to the staircase before a voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't try sneaking out if I were you."

I turned around. A boy with short blond hair was staring at me from down the other hallway. He had his arms crossed and didn't look too amused.

"What do you mean?"

"Mother Sara has ears like a lion."

"Who?"

He must thought my question was too stupid to because he didn't answer me. Instead he looked me up and down. "So where did you come from? Mars?"

While I was thinking up an answer, a new voice joined us.

"Oh, you're finally awake," said a nun standing on the lower landing, "I hope Luke is showing you a proper welcoming." She joined us on the second story.

"Of course, Mother Sara," Luke said putting on a pretty fake smile.

"So, where do you think you're going," she eyed my backpack.

"No where."

"Good," she smiled at me, "We wouldn't want anyone to get lost out there in the big wide world." Now I know I wasn't completely recovered yet, but I could swear that the nun's eyes turned a bright red when she said that. "Come along Luke, you can help Mother Mary peel potatoes."

Luke gave me a weriod look but then followed her down stairs.

* * *

I spent the whole rest of the day trying to plan my escape, but I couldn't find one. Luke was right; Mother Sara did have ears like a lioness. Every time I thought I found a way out, she would stop me. Stupid evil nun. I just couldn't get her off my back, but that's not all.

There was something funny about her. There were times when her eyes turned red, especially when she talked to me. And one time while she was following me, I thought for a second she had a tail…Wow! Being kept up in one place must really be getting to me.

I sitting down for dinner one night, at lease the food was better than the stuff they served at the shelter. The all the other kids were messing around and talking loudly, that is except for Luke. He was sitting across from me at the edge of the table, looking up at me from time to time. We haven't talk since that time on the stairs but he never seemed too far away, almost like he was watching me. What a freak!

"Now eat up child, dear," said Mother Sara from behind me, "you want to grow up nice and strong, don't you?"

There is was again, her eyes turned red just before she walked away.

"You see it too," Luke whispered.

"What?" I changed my stare from Mother Sara to him.

"Her eyes, they turn red sometimes," he leaned in as if he was an afraid of being overheard.

"And you said I was from Mars," I lied to him.

"Don't lie! You can see it too. Her eyes and tail and horns."

"Horns?" I said surprised, "I haven't seen any horns."

He smiled, "Of course you haven't, she doesn't have horns, but you just admitted to seeing the other stuff."

He was a tricky one. "Ok, so what?"

"You're the first person I have met that can see it too," he said seriously.

"You mean…"

"Nope, no one notices it. And she only stalks us, no one else."

"What is she? What does she want?"

He about to answer when Mother Sara put her hand on his shoulder, for a second it went out focus and turned into a claw.

"Come along now children, it's time for your lessons," She smiled at us but her eyes were filled with anger, flicking between red and brown color.

Luke looked as if he was about to wet his pants and honestly, I was a bit freaked out myself. A second ago she was on the opposite side of the room and now she is behind Luke, there's no way anything human could of moved that fast.

We had no choice but to follow her and the other kids into the makeshift classroom on the first floor.

During the lesson Luke threw me a paper airplane with surprisingly good aim. It landed right in the middle of my desk while Mother Sara's back was turned. I quickly hid it under my desk and unfolded. It read, '_Meet me in the front room at midnight, tonight."_

_

* * *

_

**Review and I will give you a hug. SQUEE!**


	4. I Get Petted by a Jerk

**Hi peps! Sorry I haven't updated any of my storys. My computer died and is still dead. My dad is trying to fix it but it's really hard for me to update without a computer. I hope you like this chapter I think it turned out better than I thought. Annabeth is coming later, like two chapters. I want to build up Luke and Thalia's relationship first. As always please review **_

* * *

_

_'I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ I thought to myself as I tiptoed down stairs. Mother Sara was no where in sight, which was a first since the time I got here. I was thinking about forgetting about Luke and just leave right now, but I didn't want to leave without hearing what he has to say. Curse my curiosity. I brought my bag just in case though.

The down stairs were dark and empty, just the was I liked it. Luke was standing by the door looking down at the ground.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to show. I see you had the same idea I did." He held up his backpack.

"Is this why you ask me to come here tonight, to run away with you? I don't need your help,"I felt my angry rise.

"Come down, wild cat, you want the whole house to wake up? I just thought since Mother Sara was after us both, we could help each other."

"I work alone," I said flatly.

"So do I. See we make a great team." He wasn't going to give up easily.

"I work alone," I repeated.

"Fine, at the very least can we get of here together. After that we go are own ways."

"Just to get of here?"

"Yep"

"Then you will leave me alone."

"If that's what you really want."

"It is. You promise that you will let me be," I said seriously.

"I pinkeye promise," he held down out his pinkeye finger towards me.

"What?" I looked at it confused.

"You never heard of a pinkeye promise? Were are really born on Mars? It's an unbreakable promise." He smiled at me as if he thought I was stupid.

"What happens if you break it?" I asked.

"You can't break it, that's why it's unbreakable."

"But what if-"

"I don't know, something bad. It has never happen before. So is it a deal? We get of this damn place together?"

"Then go our own ways."

"After we get out," Luke added. He swung his backpack around and headed back up the stairs. He looked back at me, "You coming Black bird?"

"My name is Thalia," I said stubbornly.

"That's nice, you coming?"

"Where?" I met him on the stairs.

"To the only way out of this joint."

I followed him up and the stair and down of the hallway of children's rooms. At the end of the hallway stood a plain looking around. As quietly as he could, Luke took a thin nail from his pocket and picked the lock on the door. Which I have to admit was pretty impressive.

Once the door was open, Luke motion for to follow him up the stairs that were hidden behind the door. I didn't like where this was going

"Is there some reason why you couldn't have picked the front door's lock?" I whispered to him as we made our way up the stairs.

"You can't pick a bolt lock and besides the gate surrounding the place is impossible to climb over, trust me I have tried."

"Can't we go through a window?" I asked.

"Nope. They are all painted shut. Even if we do get through without waking up the place, there's still the gate."

"So what are we doing?"I asked nervously.

"This stairway leads to the roof. Fire escape is to rusty and broken. I almost killed myself last time. Last time I was on the roof I noticed that the building next door was pretty close. It's abandon building so no one would care if we go through it," Luke answered.

"And how we getting to this other building?" I dread the answer.

Luke opened the door that lead to the roof. The cold night air chilled my lungs.

"It's close enough that we can jump," He answer simply.

Yea, right. We were three stories up. There was no way I was jumping.

I watch Luke made his way to the edge. I could now see the building that was lined up next to it. There was a good eight foot gap between the two.

"See? Easy enough?" Luke turning to me, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not jumping," I said quietly.

"Why not? You scared?"

"No!" I said quickly, "It, just, doesn't look safe. There must be another way."

"I have been trying to escape for a year. Trust me, this is the best way."

"If we miss we could die."

"Nah, a drop from this height will only break a few bones, not kill you."

"That just makes me fell great! No one could jump that far."

Luke raised his eyebrow at me and then leaped onto the ledge. Before I could say anything, he jumped. I closed my eyes until a heard a slight laugh.

"See? Easy," Luke laughed, obviously pleased with himself, "Now you."

Torn between my mind and my stubbornness, I made my way to the ledge. I tried to stand onto the ledge but my lags were shaking so badly I couldn't. My vision went dizzy and I felt as if I was going to throw up.

"I can't do it. Go on without. I will find my own way out," I shout back at him, taking a few steps back.

Luke looked sadly at me and then backed away into the shadows. I took a deep breath and made my way to the door. But before I could open the door a thumping noise distracted me.

I turned around to see Luke placing a long, flat, piece of wood between the two ledges of the buildings. He walking across the board with ease.

"Come on," he held out his hand towards me.

"Why?" I made my way towards him.

"I promised. I told you, you can't break a pinkeye promise. Now I promised that we will escape together and we are, even if that means I going to have to carry you across."

"Don't you dare," I said angrily, folding my arms.

"Well come on, walk across." Luke jumped back onto the ledge. I had no choice but to follow. I climb onto the ledge without looking down, but sickness quickly returned when I step onto the board. The night wind blew, shaking the board.

"It's ok," Luke said taking my hand.

I quick jerked it back, "No one touches to me." My angry focused my vision.

"You mean like this," He poked my shoulder then took a few steps back.

"Stop that!" I took a few steps towards him.

"What? The kitty cat doesn't like being pet?" He smiled annoyingly, making his way down the board.

"Shut up!" I shoved his back, but he just won't quit.

"What kind of raccoon is afraid?" He was laughing at me.

I felt the sparks fly off my fingertips.

"Don't you dare insult me, you stupid annoying fool." I tried to push him back but almost fell down from the drop of the ledge. I had made it to the other building.

"I-I made!" I couldn't help smiling, "See I told you I would be fine!"

"Oh, yea, you did it all by yourself, I didn't help at all," Luke smirked at me.

I push he aside, but I didn't hurt him. The lighting was gone from my fingers.

"Can I help you, dears?" A sickening sweet voice came from the other roof top.

Mother Sara was standing watching us. Luke quickly knock the board off the ledge and I listen to fall to the ground.

Mother Sara growled and took a running start. She flew over the gap with ease and landed next to me.

"Run!" I shout and ran towards the door that I hope lead to stairs.

"No one escapes," she hissed. Mother Sara blocked Luke's path to escape.

I pick up a piece of broken wall and threw it at her head. Mother Sara hissed and before our eyes. She grew five feet and her eyes turn red. Gold fur erupt from her back. Her hands turned to sharp claws. Mother Sara was a sphinx.

"Luke run," I shout at the stupid figure standing still. I brush my hand across my chain bracelet that quickly transform into my shied, Aegis. I expanded my spear and let my angry rise. Luke looked at me with wide eyes but made his way towards the stair.

Mother Sara pounced at me and I block her with my shied. She was too quick for me. The sphinx bounce back at me. Her teeth closed down on my spear and pulled it out of m hands. She threw her tail at me and I fell backwards onto the ground.

"Hey, fart face," Luke shouted from the doorway. He pick up a piece of metal piping and ran towards her. Before he could hit her she knock him down with one of her claws. Luke was pushed back to the wall where he hit his head hard. Mother Sara slowly stalked towards him.

"Hey! You leave him alone!" I grabbed my spear and aimed it to the sky. For the first time the dark cloud seem to listen to me. That crowded and circled above me. A large lightning strike down down just above me and traveled down my spear. I aimed and threw the charged spear towards Mother Sara. It hit her dead center in her chest. She scream and exploded in a dust storm.

The lightning had taken all my energy with it and I feel exhausted. I feel to my knees but soon gave out to my eye lids.


End file.
